Season of the Witch
by sithlordkills
Summary: A high-profile murder case throws Hermione into a storm of Political Espionage, the secretive world of the Vampire Nation, and into a turbulent partnership with a mysterious, beautiful Vampire investigator. Can these two work out their differences in order to solve a murder before two different worlds begin to collide?


SEASON OF THE WITCH

Chapter 1

She was bored, officially and utterly bored and perhaps annoyed. Not for the first time had she been corralled into attending a Ministry Political Ball, a bunch of egotistical, bureaucratic stiffs who had never fully grasped the concept of for the people and by the people. This function was no different but Harry had begged her to go with him, since he had no choice but to be there seeing as he was Assisstant Head Auror for the Auror Department. Who was she to deny her closest friend? Even if she preferred to be at home on her night off curled up on her couch, with a glass of wine and good book. As one of the star Aurors of the Department, a night off for her was rare. She had tried dabbling into the Ministry of Law and Legislation but the with the constant road blocks into any legislative ideas, she easily chose the next best thing: Auror.

She, like Harry, quickly rose through the ranks tracking down the baddies and throwing them into Azkaban. She was even assigned to the Special Investigations Division working loosely with Muggle law enforcement. That was the new thing for the British Wizarding World, cooperation with the Muggle World. There wasn't a choice since the last war with Voldemort, his Death Eaters committing public executions with Magick up and down the British land. It wasn't too bad she supposed, she got to share her knowledge with interested Muggles as well as learn new Investigative methods. The five years since the Battle of Hogwarts had been full of picking up the pieces of both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds and healing fresh wounds. Now though, she was irritated with the Ministry officials for throwing this farce of a ball. Looking around the Atrium, she caught Harry's eyes who mouthed an apology while a short, white haired wizard talked to him. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders throwing him a smirk.

The years had been kind to him. No longer was he a scrawny boy with messy black hair and glasses. Harry was now a man who had filled out well compliments of his Auror training and his own workout regiment. His black hair was now cut very close to his scalp on the sides and back with his hair on top long and usually combed back in the hipster way. He had long gotten rid of his glasses, allowing himself to wear contacts. He had truely become a handsome man. If Hermione, herself, wasn't more partial to the fairer sex, she would've been attracted to him. Her own self-discovery of sexuality had been a hilarious adventure involving Harry shortly after they began to work for the Auror Department. It couldn't be said that Ron was happy about it, having continued to pine after Hermione well after their failed attempt of a relationship. Ron had been too caught up in the hero status and had turned into a very egotistical git and his pecker began falling out of his pants and into other women. That and he just wasn't on her level of intelligence. Harry had caught her soon after their break up checking out a very attractive brunette and had laughed his merry ass off. Since then, she had been on a few dates and had a couple of short term relationships but she never felt that spark and soon the relationships were over.

"Seen any fit ones floating around?" his voice came from beside her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Unfortunately no," she said chuckling, looking at him. " Only old men and their unhappy looking wives and maybe one or two middle aged women with broomsticks shoved up their ass." she finished earning a full on laugh from the man. He looked good she decided, taking note of his black button up shirt, dark blue tie, and black slacks.

"It is a political ball," he said glancing at her. " I'm surprised none of the men have tried to come over and try to haggle a date out of you. You look stunning tonight." he continued, throwing her a sly wink. She did look stunning, dressed in a black, elegant, dress that ended just above her knees, showing off her long, toned and tanned legs. The top dipping down in a V-shape but ending modestly just above her breasts, a silver chain with a Wolf around her neck. Her feet were encased in black heels showing off her well-toned calves. Her brown, wavy hair was straightened and pulled into an elegant bun. On her right arm was her wand holster. _Always on duty even at a ball,_ he thought amusedly to himself

"Thank you Harry," Hermione replied offering him a small smile and grabbing a glass of champagne off of a tray a server was carrying as he walked by. " You look handsome as well." she finished taking a sip.

" I appreciate you doing this for me," he said looking around the Atrium. " I know you don't like these functions but Luna is busy with a story."

" It's not a problem Harry," Hermione replied knowing Harry would've been happy to have left her at home knowing her distaste for these functions. " You just owe me." she said throwing him an assuring smile.

" How about a few drinks at The Lobo after this trainwreck?" he suggested while returning a nod and wave at some Wizard passing by the two friends.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hermione replied finishing her glass. " I could use a few shots and a dance or two." The sound of her phone ringing cutting their conversation short. Pulling it out of her hand wallet, she frowned as she saw the caller was the Muggle Detective Saunders she typically talked to. He only called her when there was a case that involved the Wizarding World and the Muggle World.

"Hold that thought," muttered Harry as Hermione answered the phone.

"Granger," she said her professional side coming out. Harry stood and waited for Hermione finished the call, noting the increasing frown on her face as she listened.

"What's up?" he asked as she hung up the phone.

"Expect a patronus from Kingsley shortly." Hermione said putting her phone in her wallet. "We've got a high profile murder in Westminster involving a blood ritual."

"How high profile?" he asked frowning.

"Vampire Official profile," she said walking to the Apparating area followed by Harry.

"Bloody hell," he muttered knowing that nothing good ever came when the Vampire Covens were involved, and when they were it was rare. " I'll come with."

" Suits me," Hermione said. " We are going to Charing Cross."

"See you there," he said as they both apparated to the location. Neither of them prepared for the chaos they were fixing to step into.


End file.
